Violet Eyes
by lilredd3394
Summary: I finally submit to my madness, my lust for power. Even now as I re-tell my story, to you. You will see how much I suffered before I finally snapped... -Matthew Williams  Canada    CHARACTOR DEATH!
1. Chapter 1

_**I am Matthew Williams  
No, I don't deserve a human name  
I'm Canada  
No, that's not right either  
I am Nobody  
no, that's still giving me a title  
I betrayed my friends, family and everyone**_

_**Even my country.  
I started WW VII  
How I did?  
It's hard to explain  
so I'll show you**_

a hint of madness hung from the corner of my mouth, and even hiding behind the violet of my eyes. I was going mad; the sudden urge for power was something I couldn't ignore. I thought of all the nations that I could take over, start with the weaker ones then get to the prize. Russia, the largest nation in the world. Even though I'm already the second largest nation in the world, it didn't' give me enough power to stop my rising madness. I needed more power and only concerning other nations could stop that. I put my finger on the delicate land of Italy, I'll start there. Feliciano has always wanted me to visit his country for a few weeks "I'll kill him in his sleep" I told myself over and over again, hoping that it'll bring some sanity to my sudden and unwanted madness. I grabbed my phone and left Feliciano a message, saying that I was going to his house for a few weeks. I hung up the phone and grabbed my coat, it'll only take a few hours, and then I'll come home and plan my next attack... 

_**I am not allowed to have a title  
unable to see the end of my madness  
I need help  
but no one wants to give it to me  
not even my family  
they watch from the sidelines  
as I'm tortured by my madness  
Nobody wants it to stop  
even I don't' want it to stop  
maybe that's why I'm no longer a somebody  
but I'm not a nobody either  
because that would give me a title  
I can't even call myself a human or nation  
for that would be a title  
something I don't deserve**_

I get off at the Italian airport and was instantly tackled by Feliciano, he kept saying how happy he is that I finally came. No sadness came over me as I thought about killing the innocent nation. It was land, a nation I could easily take over. Maybe doing this would stop my never ending madness, but I doubted that. I see no end in sight for this madness, maybe it's because I'm not looking for it. I feel Feliciano latch himself onto my arm as he pulled me towards Ludwig, who was standing by their car. I almost missed Feliciano saying how he lived with Ludwig now, and how much fun the four of them will have. I quickly ask him who else was coming. With a huge smile Feliciano simply said 'you'll see'. I wanted to kill him right then and there, but Ludwig was there, so were helpless human people. I told myself to wait, but patience wasn't something I was good at. It wasted my time, I had things I wanted to do. Like take over the world.

_**I'm no longer a nation  
but I'm still alive  
I'm not like Prussia  
who still has a title  
I'm constantly called something I don't recognize  
It's always the same  
They don't realize  
that I've gone mad  
with the never ending lust for power  
I can't hide the madness from my face  
but it'll be forever etched  
behind the mystery  
of my violet eyes**_

I got out of the car in front of Feliciano's house, it was huge and there was a familiar car in the driveway. I couldn't remember who it belong to, but I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. I knew this wasn't going to end the way I wanted it to. I looked at Feliciano who is pulling my towards the door, his mouth was never shut as he talking about what was for lunch. He doesn't realize that this is the end for him. Italy will soon be mine, and then I'll move onto the next nation. My mind had already set itself on France, he wouldn't suspect a thing. It'll be easy as counting 1-2-3.

_**blood now coats my shaking hands  
the body of my friend  
is sitting at my feet  
his eyes wide with permanent fear  
A smile is pasted on my face  
I don't hear the voices behind me**__  
__**as I whip my face of blood  
I didn't hear the gun  
until it touched my head  
I knew this is the end  
just for them that is**_

I walked quietly down the carpeted hallway. My feet making little to no sound, as I stop outside his door. I quickly turned the handle, and opened the door. I peered inside, my hand touching the blade in my sweater pocket. Feliciano was sleep, Ludwig's arms wrapped around his waist. This was going to be difficult, I thought as I pulled out the blade. It was hard enough getting out of the bed I was sharing with Gilbert, the man I loved before the madness came. I stopped next to Feliciano, who was whimpering in his sleep. I felt a smile curl on my lips and I pressed the blade to his throat. I pressed it into his neck before quickly bringing the blade up. I was splashed with warm blood before I turned and ran. I grabbed my stuff that was outside the door, I could hear Ludwig waking up. He must have felt the blood. I ran to the front door just as Ludwig ran out of the room yelling. I'm pretty sure he saw me, since he yelled my name. I stopped and looked at him, blood still stained my face. I knew he saw my look of madness, by the look on his face. I quickly gave him the finger before running out of the house.

_**I could feel my power lust growing  
Killing Italy didn't help  
maybe it wasn't enough  
should I kill Romano as well?  
After all  
I only kill half the nation  
I should hunt down Romano  
and kill him too  
but my plan did have a flaw  
Everyone was expecting me**_

I walked down the street, I had managed to get all the blood off me. I could hear sirens coming towards me, but I wasn't scared. I can now laugh in the face of death, since I've seen it several times. I watched the light fly past me, without a second glance. I reached behind me and put my hair in a ponytail, if Ludwig told them what happened. They would be looking for a guy, not someone who looks like a girl. I was expecting the worse, so I had already changed into the dress Francis gave me on my birthday. I looked around, I didn't know where I was, but I didn't care. The urge for more power was taking over me. I looked at my GPS; I was heading towards Lovino's house. I had always been lucky. I put the GPS into my pocket before fingering my blade; it was still stained with blood. I didn't feel like washing it right now. I would stab Romano with the blood of Italy.

_**I'm thankful for my madness  
it gives me a reason to live  
before I wanted to die  
even when I was with Gilbert  
Everyone was seen  
I was shoved into a corner  
when I was seen  
It was always never me  
Sometime I wish  
that my brother had been my first target  
he never expect that I'd hurt him  
he thinks I'm weak and useless  
so does everyone else  
I'll prove them wrong**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here I am again  
depression hurts too much  
I've thought about taking my own life  
but something always stops me  
maybe I find comfort in my madness  
or the people who ignore me  
Maybe I'm only finding comfort  
in the starless sky_**

I stop outside Lovino's house, I could see movement inside. Two people where in there, I'm guessing it's Lovino and Antonio. I would have to kill the spaniard as well. I grabbed the blade, pulled it out. The blood stained metal was shining in the moonlight, it made me happy knowing i could kill anyone. I walked to the door and quickly rang the doorbell, I ducked to the side as the door slowly opened. I watched as Lovino stepped out onto the porch, that was when I struck. My hand was suddenly, one again, soaked in the warm blood. I looked into his shocked brown eyes as they stared at me. My blade was protruding from his back, I could hear Antonio asking who was at the door. I pulled my blade out of the italian, and let him fall to the ground. I pulled out my pocket knife and quickly etched one word.  
**Italy**  
I smiled before drawing a line through the word before i grabbed my blade and ran from the sight

**_I heard antonio yell his name  
I felt happy  
my dreams had come true  
I felt stronger  
I had taken down Italy single handedly  
sure i cheated  
but It's been done  
Italy is now mine_**

I changed back into my normal outfit, I was staying at a hotel in France. For Francis was my next target. He raised me but he still ignored me, I used to be his little Mattie. Now I'm nobody, not even able to tell who I really am. I looked at my blade, i was rinsing off the blade. It was a gift from Kiku, now it was his murder weapon. It was a silent killer, and you could use it as many times as you want and you'll never have to stop to reload it like a gun. I picked up my phone, i didn't know who to call. So I called Francis, I left him a message saying how I was going to be heading to his house. I was just about to hang up when Francis picked up. I told him again that I was going to his house, but he told me not to go anywhere near him. I laughed and asked him why, I knew he knew what I did. i didn't even listen to his explain it. I heard him say Murder, that was when I cut him off. I told him I hadn't decided on my next target, but I gave him a hint. I told him to watch the families back before I hung up.

**_do I miss my family?  
no  
Will i regret killing them?  
no  
I have dreamed about his day my whole life  
sweet sweet Revenge  
I've never had the guts to do it  
but Now that I have nothing to lose  
I can make my dream come true  
I will kill everyone  
all nations will be mine_**

I laid down on the bed, my eyes slowly closing before hearing knocking on the door. I ignored it, my room was completely silent. I didn't expect them to break down the door. I ignored them again, until someone grabbed me by the hair and pulled me off the bed. I land on the ground with a cry, I opened my eyes only to find myself face to face with Ludwig, Antonio and Gilbert. I smiled before standing up, I reached into my pocket. My hand closing around my pocket knife, the one I used to etch into the porch.

**_I don't think before I act  
It's a trait I got from my brother  
It's something I'm starting to become proud of  
Maybe this will all turn out in the end  
at least that was what I thought_**

I jumped as Ludwig's hand shot out and pulled my hand out of my pocket, my knife still in tough. My hand was held off to the side, my hand wasn't letting go of my knife. I heard Ludwig mutter something, but I could care less. I wanted nothing more then to kill them all. I tried to move my arm, but Ludwig was stronger then I am. I looked at Ludwig, my violet eyes were filled with my ever growing madness. My eyes narrowed dangerously at them, I saw them look at eachother. Just long enough for me to twist my wrist, breaking free of Ludwig's grip. I launched myself at Ludwig, the blade going deep into his stomach before I pulled it out swung my arm towards Antonio, cutting him across the chest. I then threw the dagger at Gilbert, hitting him in the shoulder. I ran towards the door, grabbing my murder weopon on the way out. I heard them yell after me but I wasn't stopping. I nearly tripped down the stairs when I saw several nations waiting at the bottom for me.

**_Was i starting to regret anything?  
No, I was pretty damn proud of myself  
Was I going to kill all of them?  
Fuck yes!_**

I saw my brother staring at me in shock, I was covered in blood. It was staining my white shirt and pale face. My left hand was also covered in blood. I turned around to try and run the other way, but the germans and Antonio were standing there. The wounds seemed to have no effect on them, which made me beyond furious. I pulled the blade out, tossing the halter to the side. I gripped the blade with both hands, knowing I had no chance if they pulled out guns. I stepped back as Ludwig pulled out a gun.

**_I was fucked  
I'm not afraid to admit it  
I knew it was the end  
not for them  
but for me_**

My grip on the sword tightened, i'm not somebody to give up easly. I wanted to make that clear, I saw that Gilbert was holding the knife I had thrown at him. I gulped before I dropped the blade, it became imbedded in the carpet at my feet. I looked down, forcing tears to come from my eyes. I was muttering fake apologizes, telling them that I didn't know what came over me. I felt hands touch my shoulders, I looked up, allowing the fake tears to roll down my face. My violet eyes met red, and a smile appeared on my lips as Gilbert pulled me into his arms. Dispite Ludwig's warning. I looked at Ludwig, an evil look appeared on my lips as I showed him another blade I had. I saw his eyes widen as I pressed the blade against gilbert's stomach, I felt Gilbert stiffen as I pressed gently. He released me and stepped back a few feet, but I kept the blade pressed to his stomach. I quickly moved it to his throat, my madness was filling my eyes quickly. It's over, I muttered just as a gunshot sounded.

**_I didn't feel pain  
I don't think I can't feel pain anymore  
I was beyond pain  
My body had lost all feelings  
truthfully  
I wanted to die  
the madness was overpowering my sanity  
I couldn't take it anymore  
It was slowly killing me  
I just wanted it to end  
I didn't care what I had to do  
I just wanted it to be over_**

I collapsed to the ground at Gilbert's feet, My blade landing a few inches from my hand. I couldn't breath, blood was filling my lungs. I guess this is payback for Killing the Italy twins. I heard gilbert yell my name as I was pulled into his lap, I could feel blood seeping from between my lips. My violet eyes tried to focus on Gilbert's face, I started coughing. Blood landed on Gilberts face, more landed on my chin and shirt. I gasped for air as more people came into focus, I saw green. It must have been Arthur, then he heard the familiar voice of Alfred. I was being shaken by the shoulders, someone begging me not to die. I closed my violet eyes and kept them closed. I could hear Alfred yelling at me, begging me to open my eyes. I coughed again, more blood. I felt myself slipping in an out. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I wanted to tell them that I loved them, but I was gone before the words came out

_**In the end**  
**Did I miss the point?**  
**yes**  
**do I know the point now?**  
**yes**  
**the point in your life is nothing that people that notice you**  
**it's those who don't**  
**the people who pretend not to see you**  
**are the people who love you most**  
**that is the point I missed**  
**If I had known that point in the beginning**  
**would I have tried to ask for help?**  
**yes**  
**who would I have asked?**  
**anyone who was willing to listen**  
**why didn't I?**  
**I was afraid**  
**I didn't know what was going to happen**  
**I was worried more about what they would think of me**  
**I didn't want them to know the part I was hiding**  
**but that only made it worse**  
**It will only always end in death**  
**not just yours**  
**but the death of people who love you**  
**I wish I had known that at the beginning**  
**maybe I'd still be alive**  
**maybe Feliciano would still be laughing with Ludwig**  
**or Lovino yelling at everyone, only trying to hide his soft spot from Antonio**  
**I miss everyone**  
**but this is the end...**_


End file.
